The Marauders In Australia
by AussieMunchkin
Summary: What happens when the Marauders, their wives and girlfriends and Harry visit Australia? Sirius gets lost in Melbourne Central and almost loses Harry on a train, James takes on Connex and Remus nearly loses his sanity.
1. Chapter 1: At The Park

Disclaimer: Unless some miracle occurs, my name is not JK Rowling and I therefore do not own Harry Potter or any characters from the brilliant mind of said author.

**Chapter 1: At the Park**

April 29th, 1981

In a park just down the street from his home on Godric's Hollow, young Harry Potter played happily in a sandbox. Playing quite happily with his little bucket and shovel, the 9 month-old's only worry was the itchiness of the sand. Harry glanced up to see if his mummy was still under the big tree.

Lily Potter was indeed under the big oak tree. She looked up just in time to see a man come up behind Harry and pick him up. Lily smiled.

"All right. I surrender. Take Harry. But you can be the one to explain to James that his only child has been kidnapped."

"Isn't kidnapping if a child is taken unwillingly?" the man asked.

"Unwillingly?" said a second man, coming around from behind the tree Lily was leaning against, "That's a rather large word for you Sirius."

Lily smiled again. Sirius Black was her husband James's best friend, and also Harry's godfather. It was he who had snuck up behind Harry and lifted him up. A young man in his early twenties, Sirius had dark black hair and greyish eyes. He was handsome and knew it, as did all the girls who had fallen for him at Hogwarts. Harry, of course, knew who Sirius was and delighted in the attention that the animagus gave him. Sirius and James, as well as their other friend Peter, had managed to become animagus in their fifth year and had many adventures. James had often said that the biggest adventures they had had were on a full moon. When Lily had begun dating James, Lily had been told the greatest secret that the group, known as the Marauders, had.

The other man, who had now positioned himself next to Lily at the base of the tree, was the third Marauder. Remus Lupin was a young man who was one of the nicest, kindest, most sensitive men Lily had ever known. Lily and Remus had instantly become friends since the second day of their first term.

FLASHBACK

Lily was walking past the edge of the bookshelf in the library when she collided with someone. _Oh no_, she thought, _I've been here one day and have already made a fool of myself_.

Looking up to see who it was that she had walked straight into, Lily noticed a young boy who was also in first year, another Gryffindor to be exact. He had light brown hair, with amber coloured eyes. _What was his name?_ Lily thought, _Remus? Something like that._

"I am so sorry, I wasn't watching where I was going," Lily was a bit upset. She had not been watching where she was going and she hated meeting people like this.

"It's ok. If it makes you feel better, I'm sorry too. I had my nose in a book. My dad tells me not to read when I'm walking, but I guess I didn't listen. I'm Remus Lupin, by the way."

"Lily Evans," Lily was glad that she wasn't the only one to not be looking where they were going.

END FLASHBACK

Lily was glad to meet Remus that day. He was a good friend who was ready to help anyone. He was also responsible, an area that Sirius lacked knowledge in, so he was asked to assist Sirius in babysitting Harry whenever James felt a need to whisk Lily away for a romantic dinner, which happened about once a week.

Lily was snapped out of her daydream by Sirius, who had just taken Harry's shovel away. Harry had yelled out "Siri" and was now sitting extraordinarily still giving Sirius a look, one that had taken 3 years for Lily to master. The look, which Remus called the give-me-that-back-or-you-will-pay-for-it look, was one that Lily used on James when he teased her by taking something. It was also one of the most useful looks when dealing with Sirius and he obviously was a bit worried that his 9 month old godson had inherited it from his mother.

Remus started laughing when Sirius worriedly gave Harry the shovel back.

"Hey Sirius, never in the nine years that I've known you, have you been afraid of someone younger then you. Harry's not even one yet!"

After shooting Remus one of his death glares, Sirius started tickling Harry. He sat there for about 10 minutes before he noticed a grin on his friends face.

"Remus? What's up?" Sirius knew that look. That was a look that Remus got whenever he was up to something. Sirius looked down to see Harry crawling back to his bucket. Why was Remus smiling about that?

Remus watched as a man with messy black hair, sapphire blue eyes and glasses snuck up behind Sirius and tackled him. This man was James Potter, leader of the Marauders, father to Harry and husband to Lily, and one of the best friends that Remus had ever had. James was a mischief maker, and was well known for being from an influential family. But it wasn't the fact that he was rich that people were drawn too. Unlike many of the purebloods, like the Malfoy's or the Flint's, James did not care whether people were Muggle born, half-blooded or pure, he liked everyone. Except, of course, for the Slytherins, who thought that everyone who wasn't pure-blood deserved to die. Raised by parents who were popular and not concerned about your background, James's childhood was much different to Sirius's, who was raised to believe in the purity of blood. Thankfully for James and Remus, Sirius never cared about what blood type you had (causing many jokes from Lily and Remus, who claimed that their blood type, A+ and O- respectively, were none of anyone's business). While Sirius, James and Peter were all pure-blooded, Remus was only half. His Muggle mother and Wizard father had raised him with knowledge of both Muggle and Wizarding communities. Lily was the only member of the group to be Muggleborn. Both her parents were Muggles and she had been raised without magic.

Unknown to Remus, his and Lily's knowledge would aid him in the Marauder's up-coming adventure.

TBC

A/N This is my first ever FanFiction so any reviews are welcome. Like? Don't like? Please review.

Thank you,

The Munchkin


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

Disclaimer: I wish I owned all the characters. I really do. But I only own Amy Dadex, Antonia, Marcus, Helen, Jessica, Damien and Mathew. Oh, and the plot. Unless some miracle happens and I get Harry Potter. I'll let you know.

**Chapter 2: The Letter**

Remus had long ago decided that going on a holiday to a Muggle place with James and Sirius would be a massive embarrassment. He thought he would be safe. How wrong he was.

April 30th 1981.

Remus was sitting in the kitchen of the flat that he shared with his mate. Amy Dadex was not a girl to be messed with. A pure-blood, like James and Sirius, she had been raised believing that everyone should have a second chance. Lily had introduced her to Remus and she had been madly in love with him since their third year. It was not until their sixth year, when they started dating, that she had discovered his secret. Remus was a werewolf. After being discovered by James, Sirius and Peter in second year, the Marauders became animagus. James was a stag and also known as Prongs, Sirius was a dog and was nicknamed Padfoot and Peter, as a rat, was named Wormtail. Remus was the only exception. He did not become an animagus, but he was nicknamed Moony because of "condition". Amy had wondered for five years what Remus' condition was. He had sat her down and told her what he was. Amy smiled. She remembered the discussion later. Remus had expected her to leave him. He had been surprised when she just became more protective of him. The wolf part of him had told her that, as his mate, she would be expected to love him and be with him until he died. She had accepted that and now they were closer then ever. He had told her everything about the Marauders, the only exception was that she would not be told whether they would be pulling a prank or when or on who. In return, Remus had promised that only he would pull pranks on her, minor, non-embarrassing ones that they could laugh about later.

Now, five years after they became official, Amy was at the sink washing her hands while Remus was at the table reading the _Daily Prophet_ and drinking orange juice.

"SCREEEEEEEECCCCHHHHHH"

Amy covered her ears as the owl came flying through the window. Remus took the letter from the owl and it hopped over to get a drink of water from the container that Remus insisted be left there for owls.

"It's from Helen," Remus said, "my cousin in Australia."

"What does she want?" Amy asked, as Remus read the letter.

FLASHBACK

Antonia Lupin looked around the room. Looking at the couch, she saw her brother-in-law Marcus holding his daughter Helen and her husband holding their son Remus. Six year old Helen was watching her baby cousin with interest. Remus was holding onto a roast potato and was trying to chew on it with his baby teeth. His father and hers had yet to discover that he had the potato, for it had been Helen that had snuck it to him. She watched with interest as half of the potato fell onto her uncles leg.

Remus was suddenly lifted off the lap where he had found a comfortable seat and handed to his mother, where the tasty thing he had been attempting to eat was taken. _No_, he thought, _mine_.

"Mine!"

"No, Remus. Yucky," Antonia told him.

Helen then covered her ears as Remus started to whimper. Her baby brother Mathew cried all the time. She knew how loud a baby could be. To her surprise Remus started giggling. Helen looked at him and watched as he was placed on the ground. Unknown to the adults, Remus had seen something sparkly that looked safe enough to touch. Remus was, in fact, crawling towards something that would give him an owie. Helen tried to get the adults attention but the men were talking about Quidditch and the women about babies so she did the only thing she knew that would get their attention. She screamed. Now, if you have ever heard a six-year old scream, you know that it's loud if they want something. But when someone they care for is in danger, a child can scream louder then anything you ever heard. Antonia, Jessica (Helen's mother), Marcus and Damian (Remus's dad) jumped and looked at Helen. Helen jumped from her father's lap and ran to where Remus was, grabbing him from the rug and pulling him back. His hands had been on the bricks directly in front of the fire.

END FLASHBACK

_Had Helen not have pulled me back_, Remus thought, _I could have been seriously burnt._ He really did like Helen, her being one of the only relations who did not stand 10 metres away at all times.

"She wants to know if we want to go over there for a visit. She says that we can bring some friends if we want and that she wants to meet the other Marauders. Helen also wants to meet you and wants to introduce me to her husband and children."

Amy was delighted. She had heard a lot about Helen from Remus and couldn't wait to meet her. "So what are we waiting for? Let's go talk to the Marauders and Lily."

To be continued….


	3. Chapter 3: Visiting The Potters

Disclaimer: I wish. The miracle hasn't happened yet. Although I am doing what JK Rowling does and writing on the train.

Dedication: to JK Rowling, who's brilliant mind has set billions of imaginations wild.

**Chapter 3: Visiting the Potters**

April 30th 1981.

James was lying on his bed at home when he felt a sudden weight on his chest. Seeing as he had covered his head with his blanket and was trying to sleep, he had no idea what was happening. Although he had an idea who was behind this.

"Lily", James knew she was there, "what are you doing?"

"I'm not doing anything", was the reply from his beautiful wife.

"Then what in the name of Merlin is on my chest?"

Lily laughed and James heard a giggle. Smiling, he uncovered his head and through the blanket over his young son.

"Ha! I caught Harry," James called out in a singsong voice.

Lily sat on the end of the double bed, laughing at the antics of her two favourite men. She smiled as James picked up the bundle of blankets that held their only child and carried it down to the living room. Lily followed, knowing that James would never harm the child that fascinated him, but would put Harry somewhere where he couldn't escape.

James reached up and put Harry on top of the mantelpiece. The blanket was then careful pulled away and Lily saw the delight that was evident on Harry's face.

"POP!" Lily and James both jumped when the heard the noise, emitting from their kitchen.

"Hello? James? Lily? Harry?" came the familiar voice.

"In the lounge room, Remus," Lily called.

Remus had Apparated to James and Lily's house in the hopes that he could talk to Lily alone about the trip. He walked into the Living Room to discover Lily standing near the centre of the room, James near the mantelpiece and Harry on top of it.

"Mooey," Harry had always liked Remus and, although he couldn't pronounce his first name, had taken to calling him 'Mooey'. Seeing as James and Sirius always called Rems Mooney, Lily could see why.

"Hey Harry," Remus said, whilst giving Lily a hug.

James collected Harry from the mantelpiece, and gave him to Remus. Harry immediately snuggled against the werewolves chest. James smiled, remembering when Remus had first held Harry.

FLASHBACK

James was sitting at his wife's bedside, holding their newborn son Harry, when his best friend, Sirius Black, entered the room.

"Hey James," Sirius quietly said, noting that lily was fast asleep. "How is she?"

"Exhausted. Might be a year or two before I get another one. Mind you, I think Harry will get enough attention to make up for it."

Sirius took the chair beside James, nodding.

"Won't fight you there, Prongs. Between you, me, Lily, Mooney, your parents and sister, Lily's, Dumbledore, McGonnagall, Hagrid, Amy and Samantha, Harry will never get a chance to be alone. Which reminds me, I brought the little tike something."

James watched as Sirius pulled a stuffed black dog out of his backpack. James grinned when he noticed how much it looked like Sirius in his Animagus form.

"You gave him a stag, so he has to have a dog, too."

"What's next, Sirius? A Werewolf?" Remus had entered the room in time to hear Sirius' comment. "Why don't we give him a rat too?"

After nearly ten years together, James knew when Remus was upset. And this was one of those times.

"Remus? What's up?" James asked.

Sitting on the edge of Lily's bed, Remus looked at the floor. James and Sirius exchanged a look. They knew what the Ministry was like with werewolves and they knew that Remus had just spoken people from the Ministry.

"They've changed the law," Remus sadly told the floor, "Werewolves can't marry and are not allowed to have children."

James looked at Sirius and watched as his best friend took in what Remus had said.

"WHAT?"

James jumped as Lily sat up quickly.

"What's going on?" Lily was extremely confused.

James hurriedly explained. He grew worried as he saw the anger growing on Lily's face. He knew his wife could be evil if she wanted to be, having been the target of her anger many times at Hogwarts.

"Remus, I know this is no consolation, but until they change that law, you're welcome to come and visit Harry whenever you want." James knew that Remus wanted a child and this was the closest thing to it.

Remus slowly smiled as James stood up and placed Harry in his arms. He looked down into the emerald-green eyes that Harry had inherited and knew that he would never let harm come to him.

END FLASHBACK

Remus decided that he would need to get rid of James; otherwise he would never be able to have a conversation with Lily. Lily fortunately knew what Remus was thinking. Lily took Harry and gave him back to James.

"Darling, why don't you take Harry to visit Sirius or your parents. I'm sure they would love to see their only grandchild."

James smiled and kissed Lily goodbye. After giving Remus a slap on the back, he grabbed Harry's baby bag and left for his parents place.

"Now, Remus, what's up?"

"Lily, how would you like to go on a holiday?"

TBC

(A/N: Ha ha. It's a cliffie. What's Lily going to say? Will she go to Australia? Will James get to go with his friend? These answers and more in Chapter 4!)

A/N thanks again to undomiel2007, I shall put this one up. I think I'd better seeing I've written up to Chapter 9. Oh, better get onto it.


	4. Chapter 4: Is That Another Planet?

Disclaimer: My name is The Munchkin, not JK Rowling. Any character that you don't recognise ain't mine.

**Chapter 4: Is That Another Planet?**

April 30th 1981.

Lily had immediately agreed to a trip to Australia, but Remus neglected to tell that to James, who begged his wife to let them go on a holiday. When Remus and Lily burst out laughing, he knew he had his answer. Sirius, on the other hand…

"Australia? Where's that? Is that another planet?" Sirius was completely confused.

"No Sirius. Australia is a country near New Zealand and Indonesia," Remus said, slipping into teacher mode.

_He would make a fantastic teacher one day, _James thought._ Hope he would teach Harry._

Sirius was still confused but he knew that if James was going, it would be fun. _Heck, would be fun even if it was just Remus and I._

Sirius agreed and three days later they were nearly ready to go.

May 2nd 1981

Sirius was at the table eating ice cream when he heard a familiar popping noise. He put his hand on his wand at looked at the doorway that separated him from the room where everyone Apparated to. He watched as the door slowly opened and a small, raven haired child crawled through. He transformed and slowly crawled over to Harry.

"Padfoo!" Harry cried.

The door opened wider and a brilliant white stag entered.

"Pongs!" Harry was happy to see the two Animagus but when they transformed back into the two men, he bounced up and down.

"Whoa! Someone's had red cordial," Sirius said, looking accusingly at James.

"He most certainly has not."

Sirius pick Harry up and the two men walked into the Lounge, collapsing into armchairs.

"All packed?" James asked.

"Yep. Where are we Apparating from?" Remus had neglected to tell Sirius of this fact.

"Uh… Sirius? We aren't Apparating."

"What? Then how are we getting there?"

"We are flying on a plane. We can't Apparate with Harry, Sirius."

"Plane? What's that?"

It was 7pm when James got home that night. After telling Lily that he was explaining something to Sirius, he put Harry to bed and got something to eat. Lily understood that explaining something to Sirius could take a while and she magically heated up James' soup. They talked about the forth coming trip, Lily reassuring James that planes were perfectly safe and that she was sure that he would have fun in Australia.

Over at Remus and Amy's flat, there was a discussion about whether Helen's house could hold everyone.

"Remus, you of all people should know what James and Sirius are like. They will destroy her house!"

"Amy, calm down. Helen married a millionaire and they have a huge house. She also has five kids, four boys, so I doubt anything James or any of us do will shock her."

Amy put on her sulking face and stepped over to Remus, slowly putting her hands around his waist. She smiled as he kissed her on the nose.

"Do you know what today is?" Amy asked.

"May 2nd," Remus replied, containing his smile, knowing what was coming.

"No, it's a Thursday, and you said every Thursday, we do something"

"Ok. You go up to bed," Remus said again kissing Amy's nose, "and I will get the…how do I put it? 'Proper equipment'"

TBC

(Yet another cliffie. Mwahahahah.) I am soooo evil. Hey, that's a new name. Munchkin the Evil. Haha. Oh well, I'm over it.


	5. Chapter 5: Remus Meets His Match

Disclaimer: Not yet. But I swear, one day I shall kidnap Harry and Remus and they will be mine, mine, mine…Mwahahaha. Oh, bugger it. I really can't be bothered.

Dedication: This chapter I dedicate to Amanda and Dean, my faithful readers. They were the first to read the chapters and I'm glad they liked it. And yes Amanda, it was liked, not licked. This ones for you guys.

Now here it is, Chapter 5, because YOU ASKED FOR IT!

**Chapter 5: Remus Meets his Match**

May 2nd 1981

2 hours later…

Remus was sitting on the bed, considering his next move. Amy was grinning. She knew that he could do nothing. She had a werewolf at her mercy.

"Are you going to do something?" She asked, knowing full well that he couldn't.

Sighing, he picked up.

Amy grinned as she placed a red 4 down.

"Uno!" she said happily.

Remus put down a yellow 4, hoping that she couldn't do anything. He sighed again when Amy put a Wild down. He looked upset so Amy did the only thing that might cheer him up. She tackled him, kissing him as she did. He smiled and Amy realised that he had been tricking her. He had purposely looked upset. She slapped his arm and climbed under the covers, pretending to be asleep. He joined under the covers and slipped his arms around her.

"Big day tomorrow. We have to finish packing," Amy said, snuggling back into Remus.

"Love you, Amy"

"Love you too, Remus"

* * *

May 4th 1981

Sirius shot out of bed and grabbed his robe. He then took his wand and Apparated to the Potter's house. Running up the stairs, he jumped on the bed, being careful not to step on Lily. He wasn't really worried about James, who had been jumped on nearly every day while they were at Hogwarts.

"Up, get up. We're going to Australia today," Sirius sang, before jumping off the bed to get Harry who had woken up when he heard his dad yell out after being stepped on by Sirius. Lily smiled as the two came into the room. Sirius, the big, bad, tough mischief maker from Hogwarts was carrying his tiny, nine-month-old godson. Sirius gently lowered Harry onto the bed, waited until he had crawled into Lily's arms (Harry, not Sirius), and jumped onto James, squishing him. Sirius grinned as James yelled out in pain; Sirius had landed on his stomach.

"That's it, you're dead Sirius Black!"

"Bring it on Potter"

James was about to lunge at Sirius when he felt a hand slap his back. He turned around to see Lily looking at him angrily. She looked pointedly at Harry and James saw that he was a bit upset. James hurriedly took his son in his arms and gave him a hug.

"Don't worry, Harry. Daddy's only going to mortally wound Uncle Paddy, not kill him" James told the worried boy.

Sirius glared at James, "Thanks Prongs. I appreciate it."

"So you should, Padfoot. I'm only doing it for Harry."

Lily smiled at the playful banter between the two best friends. _If Remus was here,_ Lily thought, _Sirius and James would stand no chance._ Remus had the ability to annoy his friends greatly, always using their "intelligence" against them. While James and Sirius had been two of the cleverest in their year at Hogwarts, Remus had been top of the class in every year. Remus was able to confuse Sirius easily and he could confuse James as well, knowing that the best way to annoy James was to hand him Harry with a dirty nappy. _If there is one thing James can't do, it's change a diaper. _

* * *

Speaking of their favourite werewolf, Remus had just arrived at the Potter residence. Except it wasn't James and Lily's house. It was the senior Potters, James' parents, Alexander and Josephine.

"Hello? Mr and Mrs Potter? Anyone home?" Remus called into the Living Room.

"Hello Master Remus," the little House-Elf, Indira, called. Indira belonged to James' parents, her family had served the Potter family for many generations. While many of the Potters had disliked the idea of a species being in the servitude of another, the House-Elves had always been treated well. Indira had cared for James since he was 2, and was now a member of the family. It was Indira that had made Lily's wedding dress, and it was Indira that had cared for Harry while Lily and James were in hospital. _That was a really hard time,_ Remus thought, _James had pneumonia and Lily had bronchitis, neither illness was able to be treated completely by the Healers._ Luckily Harry had about twenty people trying to look after him. Unluckily, they all wanted to take him to their house to care for him. As he was Harry's Godfather, Sirius had decided that Harry would stay with his grandparents one week and with himself the next week. _Luckily he had taken charge, or Harry would have been at Hogwarts ten and a half years too early. If Sirius hadn't taken charge, Albus would have. And that would not have been good for Harry. _

Remus looked at he House-Elf in her red satin pillow case.

"Indira, where are Mr and Mrs Potter?"

"Master and Mistress are out shopping. Can Indira help Master Remus?"

"Just ask them if they can collect James, Sirius and my letters for the time we are gone, please. If they can't..."

"Indira will collect Master James, Master Sirius and Master Remus' mail. Indira will also feed Mistress Lily's cat, if she would like."

"That would be fantastic Indira. Thank you," Remus said, smiling at the excitable, helpful House-Elf.

"Indira is pleased to help."

Remus gave the House-Elf another thank you smile as he Apparated away.

TBC…

A/N: For all those interested, I decided to give the Potters a House-Elf and the name comes from the _Cairo Jim_ series, by Geofferey McSkimming. All of the information that I use is either made up, or comes from _A Muggle's Guide to the Wizarding World_, by Fionna Boyle. And of course the brilliant mind of the genius called JK Rowling.

Please Review. Any comments welcome. Especially if you have any ideas for what mischief the Marauders can get up to in Australia. Please keep in mind that the story will focus in Victoria, specifically Melbourne and the Mornington Peninsula. Only because I am a Victorian and that's my area.


	6. Chapter 6: The Evil Flying Muggle Me

Disclaimer: My name is still not JK Rowling and I have not yet bothered to kidnap Remus or Harry and James. To quote Fredrick from _The Pirates of Penzance_ by Gilbert and Sullivan (Sorry Amanda) "I would if I could, but I am not able".

Dedication: Again to Amanda and Dean, but also to Michael for encouraging me to write this even though he has no idea about anything to do with Harry Potter. Big hugs to Farmgirl, Lord Wallington and Micky. Thanks dudes.

If you're wondering about Peter, he is not in this story for a reason. I don't like him. If he was in the story, he would have been left in Britain. Stupid rat. (My apologies to any Peter lovers.)

Again, it's here because you asked for it. Oh and by the way, Undomiel2007 you get a big hug. 1 review for each chapter? You go mate. James-Padfoot, thanks for pointing out the colour of James' eyes. Before I read book 5, I always imagined James to have blue eyes so that's how its gonna be in this story. If you like, just replace the words sapphire blue with hazel brown in your head. Thanks anyway, I appreciate the correction of my mistakes. I'll remember it for next time. And now, onto chapter 6. Guess what? They're at the airport.

It's happened, the Marauders are at the airport. Will Sirius ever get on the plane? Will James lose Harry on the luggage carousel? Will Remus be completely embarrassed? The only answer that we can be sure of: Remus will definitely be embarrassed.

**Chapter 6: The Evil Flying Muggle Metal Bird AKA Plane**

May 5th 1981

James, Lily and Harry arrived at the airport just as Remus collected the tickets. Amy gave Lily and James a hug before giving Harry a cuddle. Remus did the same, except he gave James a brotherly slap on the back. James got a luggage trolley and put their bags on it, and wheeled the trolley over to the lounge. They sat and waited about 15 minutes for Sirius and Samantha to arrive and put their luggage onto another trolley. James laughed as he saw that they had all used their old Hogwarts trunks. Everyone looked to see what James was laughing at, joining in the laughter when they noticed. Harry looked at all the grown ups like they were insane, and then noticed a shop. He saw a young child about 6 years old eating an ice cream. He wanted one. Now. And he knew if he could tell the adults this, he would get it. If Daddy or Mummy didn't give him one, then Uncle Padfoot or Uncle Moony would. Especially Uncle Moony. The werewolf was Harry's favourite grown up in the world. Harry stretched out his arms towards the man and Remus took him. Harry looked into Remus' eyes and pointed towards the boy.

"Ish kea," (A/N that mean ice cream. Remember that Harry is only 9 months old.)

"No Harry. Maybe later," Remus told the young boy. Harry's lip started to tremble. Remus didn't want him to cry, yet it was only ten o'clock, too early for ice cream. James had been watching and knew that Remus gave in to Harry more often then he did.

"No Harry. No ice cream. Later, I promise." James told the boy. Harry stopped almost whimpering and snuggled in to give Remus a cuddle. Remus gave James an appreciative look, knowing full well that if James hadn't said anything, he would have given in. _Who wouldn't have given in?_ Remus asked himself, while rubbing Harry's back, _Harry has a puppy dog look to rival Sirius._

Lily smiled as she watched Remus and Harry. Then, glancing at her watch, gave James a purposeful look. As James looked as his watch, Lily looked at Remus.

"Remus, what time is our plane?" Lily asked

"In about an hour," Remus answered, looking at his own watch. "At the Number Three terminal."

After a few moments discussion, they all headed over to the Number Three terminal and sat in the lounge area. The girls (Lily, Samantha and Amy) got into a discussion about Muggle planes (Samantha and Amy are both Pure Bloods) while the men (James, Sirius, Remus and Harry) talked about a prank that they wanted to pull on Sirius' cousin Andromeda. Well, James, Sirius and Remus talked. Harry was trying to eat his sock.

After about half an hour, something came into view out of the window. There was a large, white plane there, with what appeared to be a red animal with a long tail and large feet. Well, anything that looked remotely odd was sure to pull Sirius out of any conversation. He walked to the window and stared at the white thing.

"Remus, what in Merlin's name is that?"

"Take it easy Sirius. That's a plane," Remus explained.

"Moony, it looks evil. What does it do?"

"Padfoot, I explained this to you. Remember? It's like a large, metal bird that Muggles fly in," James patiently told his friend.

"Changed my mind. I'll Apparate over. Owl me when you get there," Sirius said, slowly backing away. Remus grabbed him on the right arm as James grabbed his left.

"Pad, it'll be OK. Don't worry!" James soothed, "Look, even Harry's excited"

"Oh yeah he's excited all right. I'm not. Sam, I wanna go home," Sirius whined to his girlfriend.

"No Sirius," Samantha said stubbornly, in her Scottish accent, "You are getting on that plane."

It took ten minutes and the combined efforts of James, Remus, Samantha, Amy, Lily, a hostess, an official looking man in a QANTAS uniform to convince Sirius to get on the "evil flying Muggle metal bird thing". Even then it was only when Harry tried to wander into the passage way to the plane that Sirius agreed.

"OK. Let's move people. The sooner we get on the plane, the quicker we can relax," James said, "Let's go."

"Yay, the Marauders are going to Australia!" Sirius said happily. Sirius was so happy that he grabbed the hostess around the waist and did a little bit of a dance with her. When he let the hostess, who was brilliant shade of red, go, he noticed that Samantha looked a bit upset. So he did the only thing that he knew would make her happy. He kissed her. When they broke away, Sirius saw Samantha smiling.

Remus grinned at the way that his friend solved his problem. But Remus knew that unbeknownst to Sirius, Samantha had been faking that jealousy. Remus looked over and shared a grin with James, who had also realised the truth. Just then, an announcement came over the PA,

"All passengers for the 11:30am to Melbourne, Australia, please place your luggage on the carousel to the right of terminal three. Thank you for your co-operation."

"Whoa. Muggles do use magic. Where did that voice come from?" Sirius said, while looking wildly around for the culprit.

"It was over the PA. And it's not magic. Be careful what you say Sirius. There are Muggles everywhere," Lily scolded her adopted brother-in-law (A/N: My story is that, when he ran away, Sirius was adopted by the Potters, so that would make Lily Sirius' adopted sister-in-law  )

Our daring adventurers (A/N: Whoops, sorry this isn't an adventure story, let's try that again). The three Marauders put all the luggage on the carousel and then joined the women and Harry at the gate. After standing in line for about fifteen minutes, listening to Sirius consistently saying, "I'm bored", Remus getting increasingly embarrassed due to Sirius whinging and James bouncing up and down in excitement, they finally got on the plane.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Whoo hoo, they are finally on the plane. My original plan had them on the plane in the third chapter. Except I thought that a little background info would be good.


	7. Chapter 7: Broomsticks Are Better

Disclaimer: Trust me. Nothing has changed. I am still The Munchkin, and I still live in Australia. JK Rowling is still the author of Harry Potter (Lucky her) and she still, to my knowledge, lives in Britain. Anything you recognize from the Harry Potter books, is JK Rowling's. Jocelyn Osgood is that "well known flight attendant" in the Cairo Jim series, which (most unfortunately) belongs to Geoffrey McSkimming. Joan Twilight is also from the Cairo Jim series.

Dedication: I think that I shall change this dedication. To everyone in my TAFE class. Amanda (FarmGirl), Dean (Lord Wallington), Michael (Micky), Earl (Lord Osmodious), Adam, Mandy, Kevin, Annie, Renate, Lee H, Lee G, Sweetha, both Julie's and Ursula. You people ROCK THE CASBAR!

**Chapter 7: Broomsticks Are Better**

May 5th 1981 – On Board the Plane

James had just got to his seat and settled Harry down when the hostess came up.

"Good morning, my name is Jocelyn Osgood and I will be your flight attendant for this flight. Would you like a drink, sir?"

James smiled, "Good morning. My name is James Potter and I will be one of your passengers for this flight. I would love a drink, Coke if you have it."

Jocelyn laughed. She liked passengers with a good sense of humour. "I shall bring your drink to you right away, sir. What about the young man next to you? Does he require anything?"

James looked at Harry, before turning back to Jocelyn, "This is Harry, my son. He seems to be content chewing on his sock, but I think he may want a bottle later."

"All right. I will get your drink for you right away."

"Thank you, Jocelyn."

Remus sat in his seat beside Sirius. He looked around and was glad that the seats he had chosen were ok. Lily sat up the front of the plane, with an aisle between her and Amy and Samantha, who had a window seat. Remus had allowed Sirius to take the window seat, so Sirius could look out the window and wouldn't be leaning across Remus. Remus himself sat in the aisle seat, with James across from him and Harry in the window seat. Not that Harry could see out of the window, but that was beside the point. Once they could take of their seatbelts, they would probably change seats anyway.

James, Sirius and Remus would all be served cold drinks when the plane had taken off, while the women had opted for coffee. Remus looked over at the youngest Marauder and saw Harry chewing on his sock. Luckily, James and Lily always gave Harry a clean sock to chew on. No that Harry's socks stayed on his feet long anyway. The women were chatting about Egypt or some other country near there. _Merlin knows why_, Remus thought, _we are headed for Australia_. James was talking to the flight attendant, while Sirius was watching the men out of the window. Remus settled back in his seat and sighed. He closed his eyes and thought about what Helen would do when she say the odd pack that he was bringing with him. _They may be odd but they are my pack_, Remus told himself. _As odd as they are, Helen will love them_. Remus smiled as he imagined Helen's reaction to Harry. _She adores kids_.

Sirius smiled as he looked at the sleeping man beside him.

"Good morning," said the flight attendant in the aisle, keeping her voice low so as not to wake Remus. "I'm Joan Twilight, Probationary Flight Attendant. Can I get you anything? Would your friend like a pillow?"

"I'm fine, thanks, but Remus would probably like a pillow. Thanks," Sirius said, as Joan handed him a pillow. Sirius waited until Joan had gone before calling softly to James.

"Oi Prongs. Give us a hand would you?"

Between them, Sirius and James managed to move their tired friend into Sirius' seat and leaned Remus against the window, the pillow between Remus and the window. James put Harry next to Remus and Sirius sat in Harry's seat. Harry didn't appear to mind. After all, he still had his sock.

The plane ride went uneventfully, Sirius watching out the window, Lily, Samantha and Amy talking, Remus sleeping, James watching the in-flight movie and Harry attempting to eat his sock, falling asleep, waking up again an going straight back to what he was doing.

"That kid has a one track mind," Sirius murmured to James.

"He gets it from his father," Lily said, just happening to walk by at that moment.

James pouted at his wife's back. Sirius laughed and turned back to his window. When Dinner was served, James woke Remus and they all ate their meals, Harry having his bottle. With an hour to go before they reached Melbourne, Amy, Lily and Samantha took a nap, along with Harry. Sirius did the crosswords in one of Lily's puzzle books, James helped him and Remus wrote a letter to post to Albus Dumbledore when they reached Australia.

When Remus had finished his letter, he looked out the window. He threw his packet of peanuts at James, who happened to see it, duck and watch as the packet hit Sirius in the head.

"Ow. Moony! What was that for?" Sirius complained.

"Look out the window"

Sirius and James did and got their first ever look at Australia. James woke the girls and told them they were there. They all gathered their things and put their seatbelts on. After a bumpy landing ("Broomsticks are better," Sirius was heard to say), Remus took Harry and they all left the plane. Waving goodbye and thank you to Jocelyn and Joan, they gathered their things and looked around them. They were at Tullamarine Airport. They were finally here.

To Be Continued…

A/N: That was a hard chapter. I have only ever been on one plane. That was four years ago and only to Queensland. Please review.

To all you Sirius fans don't worry. I like Sirius; I have just always perceived him to be like this. A brilliant mind but a little bit slow in the uptake.


	8. Chapter 8: Meanies vs Marauders

Disclaimer: How much of this do I own, apart from my characters and the plot? Nada.

Ok, rare moment of weakness. Here are chapters 7 & 8, out up on the same day as chapter 6. Be happy, cause I doubt you will get three chapters together again. Now, I have to write chapter 9 but I have writer's block. I shall see what I can do but I'm not promising anything. It might not be up for a week.

**Chapter 8: Meanies vs. Marauders**

(Whoa! 8? Already? Jeepers Creepers)

Melbourne, Australia

James, Sirius, Remus and Harry had been left to guard the luggage while the girls had gone to the toilets to "freshen up and make themselves beautiful and presentable for Helen and her family" as Lily put it.

"Don't know what Lily was talking about. She's always beautiful," James said, trying and failing to understand the female mind.

"Great, we've been here ten minutes and James is going mushy on us. Moony help," Sirius said sighing and giving James an exasperated look.

Remus, who was helping Harry to eat his Dixie Cup of ice cream (Harry was eating it, Remus was just putting it on the spoon), looked up at his two friends and was just about to tell James to stop being a hopeless romantic in front of his son, stopped when he heard someone yell out.

"Remus?" a familiar voice cried out, "Remus!"

Remus handed Harry to James just in time to grab his older cousin around the waist as she pulled him in for a hug.

"Helen, how are you?" Remus asked his favourite relative.

"Fine, fine. Yourself?" Helen asked.

"Good. Helen, this is Sirius Black," Sirius held his hand out to shake Helen's before she gave him a big bear hug. Smiling, Remus continued, "James Potter," James got a hug too, "and James' son Harry."

Helen smiled and rubbed her hand against the child's cheek, "Hello adorable."

"Hello" James answered promptly, knowing full well that Helen had been talking to Harry. Helen smiled and tickled Harry, who began to giggle.

Amy, Lily and Samantha appeared from the bathroom just then, so more introductions were made. Helen then took them outside to her car, a blue Nissan patrol that had been modified with magic to hold a lot more people, and got them all settled. Remus took the front seat, Harry, James and Lily took the middles seats, and Amy, Samantha and Sirius took the back seats.

"Everyone settled?" Helen inquired, getting into her seat.

Sirius put his left arm around Amy, his right around Samantha and answered, "Yep, all set."

Amy swatted him on the arm. Remus, looking in the review mirror, grinned. Sirius cowered and moved close to Samantha, who kissed him on the cheek. When Sirius kissed her back, James called out from his seat,

"I think we need to separate Sirius and Samantha. They might get a bit frisky."

Everyone laughed, except Sirius who shrugged and Samantha who had turned a brilliant shade of red.

They stopped off at Subway for lunch, before continuing their trip to Helen's house in Somerville. There, they met Helen's husband Adam, her sons, Dean, Michael, Earl and Kevin, and her daughter, Amanda. Remus, being a werewolf with highly developed senses, immediately sensed something about the boys. Or at least Dean, Kevin and Earl. Dean was about to Remus' shoulder, with dark brown hair that fell in his brown eyes and an evil grin on his face. Kevin was the same height with short hair, and an identical grin. Earl had almost black hair, and looked more evil then the other two. Michael, just a bit shorter then the others didn't look evil at all. He was standing slightly behind his mother, Remus could smell his wariness. While the other boys we standing together, whispering about pulling a prank on the newcomers, Michael stood away, obviously the usual victim of the pranks. Amanda stood with her father, glaring at the boys, the look one her face was one that plainly said, "try anything and you will pay."

The three boys whispered something about "the Meanies striking". Remus figured this must be their nickname. _Great_, Remus thought, _Helen will have her handful with the Marauders too. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea._

James had also noticed the young boys talking. He couldn't hear them, but he saw the look on Dean's face. It was the look that Sirius got whenever they were plotting a prank. James glanced at Sirius to see if he had noticed. He had. Sirius was frowning slightly at the boys. _Uh oh, Sirius is up to something. And I don't want to be a part of it_, James thought, _Lily will hurt me._ _Or refuse to cook dinner when we get back. I won't even be able to escape to my mum's, Lily will tell her. _

The Marauders didn't have to wait long. At dinner, Remus heard the boys discussing their pranks. Helen smiled at the look on her cousins face. She had neglected to tell the boys that Remus had better hearing and smell then any dog or human. While Sirius couldn't hear their plans, Remus could and by the intense look on his face, he knew what they were up to. Sure enough, when Kevin flung his potato in James' direction, Remus caught it. The boys were shocked. Never had any adult been able to stop their pranks, not even their parents. But the worst was yet to come.

The Marauders were much more experienced at pulling pranks then the 12 year old boys were. Little did the Meanies know, the Marauders had not yet begun to fight.

To Be Continued…

A/N: Wow, Chapter 8. Seeing as only Chapter 2 is up on the Internet, I had better post a few more, hey. If anyone hasn't noticed due to the dedication of one of the previous chapters, the five kids and Helen's husband are named after members of my TAFE class. Dean and Kevin pull jokes on Michael and Amanda can do some pretty nasty looks. Earl is apparently evil. He says he is and he is occasionally. Hello, lord Osmodious.


	9. Chapter 9: Let The Marauding Begin!

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is mine. It's all mine. Remus, Harry, James, Sirius, Lily, Draco, Dobby, Dumbledore, McGonagall,… No…Wait… Bugger, it was all a dream.

Questions and answers at the bottom of this page. Not Beta'd.

**Chapter 9: Let the Marauding Begin**

May 8th, 1981- Helen's House

Lily woke up the next morning, and looked around the room that was illuminated by the morning light. Helen had given Lily and James the room on the far east of the mansion, with Remus and Amy in the room to their right and Sirius in the room to the left. Helen had been kind enough to let Samantha share a room with Sirius, apparently not concerned about what her children thought. Lily got up and went through the door that led to the nursery. Harry was sitting up in his cot, chewing on something. Lily frowned when she saw that Harry's socks were on his feet. Then smiling, as she realised what Harry had, she picked up her son and gently pried the small toy dog out of his hands and mouth.

"Harry James Potter, you do not chew off Paddy's ear. Sirius did not give this to you so that it would become earless."

"Paddy," Harry called, wanting the black dog back. But then, something better came into the room. A beautiful white stag came through the doorway, causing Harry to stretch his small arms out to him. The stag morphed back into its human form. It was, of course, James Potter, having just woken up and heard his son cry out for his best friend. James took his son and walked from the room, smiling at his wife. Lily knew what James was doing. She had done it to him before they had even heard about coming to Australia.

James carried Harry into Sirius and Samantha's room, placing the child on Sirius' chest. Sirius groaned and tried to roll over. Being a fully grown male, he was stronger then Harry and the boy fell onto the bed. Samantha's eyes opened and she smiled. Picking Harry up, she started whispering things to him, about he was her favourite male in the world, her favourite wizard and how gorgeous he was. James laughed when he saw the pout on Sirius' face.

"Come now Sirius. Not jealous of Harry, are you?"

"He's just too cute Prongs. But not cuter then me!" Sirius said, sitting up and tickling his godson. He sniffed and handed Harry back to James. James sniffed too.

"Lily? I think you need to perform some motherly duties"

* * *

Remus joined the others at breakfast about an hour after Sirius was rudely woken. He exchanged a smile with Lily and Helen, before sitting next to Michael.

"What are you all planning to do today?" Helen enquired.

"What can we do?" James asked, "I want to show Harry some Australian animals. I think he'll like them."

"There's Melbourne Zoo," Adam said, "Or there's the Aquarium, if you want to show him some aquatic animals"

"No."

This answer had not come from James or Sirius or Helen. Lily was looking at her husband with a stubborn look.

"The sharks will scare him," Lily said, "The zoo is ok, but not the Aquarium."

"Well, I can drop you all off at Frankston train station. Michael, be a dear and get me the train time table."

Michael ran off to the timetable. Remus could here the boys talking about another prank. But this time, they were aiming for their brother. Michael came back and handed a blue booklet to his mother. Along with it, was another pamphlet, one for the Melbourne Zoo.

"Ok, if I get you on the 10:00am Flinders Street train, you can get off at Melbourne Central and catch the Upfield line to Royal Park Station. Helen looked up to see the confused faces of six British people. She looked the one person from Britain who wasn't looking at her like she was talking a different language. Unfortunately, the person in question understood few words and was currently eating his sock for breakfast.

"I have an idea," Remus said, "Why don't Michael and Amanda come with us to the Zoo?"

Michael looked up and Amanda smiled at this suggestion. Lily thought that might be because they didn't get away from their three brothers often. Lily knew that Helen would say yes, mainly because the other three had been grounded and she would have her hands full.

"That's a great idea. Michael, Amanda, what do you think? You can look after the adults for a change."

* * *

Arriving at Frankston station, Amanda and Michael led the adults and Harry to Platform 1. Their wands hidden, James looked at the Muggles at the station.

"They have pretty cool clothes. But my robes are much more comfy."

Amy smiled, holding onto Remus' hand. "They manage fine without any assistance. It a miracle how far they have come."

Sirius, however, was busy reading a sign. Michael walked up to him and told him what it meant.

"The numbers on the top left hand side tell you what time the train is meant to come, see it says 10:00. The words next to the time say where the train is heading. The numbers to the right of that tell you how long until the train comes."

"So what about the second line?" Sirius said, beginning to understand what the shy boy was saying.

"They tell you what kind of train it is. A Limited Express means the train skips a few stations, while an Express Service skips a lot of stations. A Stops All Stations does exactly that, stops at every station on the train line."

Remus watched as the two talked. He would have to tell Helen that her son was teaching an adult. Harry gurgled happily as Amanda tickled his feet. Lily smiled as she watched the two kids. Samantha and Amy were talking about the train ride and if it would be bumpy. Sirius was looking at the sign, which had changed to show ten minutes until the train. Michael was talking to James about pranks, which Michael knew quite a bit about.

Then, the train came.

TBC…

Next Chapter- Chapter Ten: On The Train

_Lily looked at Sirius and was surprised to see him empty handed._

"_Sirius?"_

"_Yes, Lily?"_

"_Where's Harry?"_

* * *

**Question and Answer time:**

_Are you from Australia?_

I think I said this previously, yes I am. I live in Victoria, on the Mornington Peninsula.

_Where's Peter? The others don't know he's evil, do they?_

Peter will not appear in this story. I don't think so any way. I don't like him and my excuse is that he was away when they were talking about leaving for Australia. No, they don't know he's evil. But I do. (Glares evilly, imaging that Peter is locked up in a little cage. Smiles happily as she imagines Remus, James and Sirius on the train. Thinks of some mischief for them and collapses in a laughing heap on the floor. Gets a strange look from her parents.

* * *

Some Reviewers who had the best comments:

Undomiel2007: I love ya mate. A review for each chapter? You get a big hug.

Clashachu: You made me laugh Sirius was right to tell you off. Go Marauders!

To the Anonymous person who's English isn't so good. Glad you liked it.

Dragon: Keep that sharpened knife away from me, but go after the evil rat. You're right, Harry is adorable. Who knows, maybe James will take you up on that offer? Some advice? If in doubt, ask James or Sirius and they will protect you from the cheerleaders! LOL.

Jamie88: My evil writers lock is slowly going away. Thanks for your concern.

ilikellamas: I would never make an Aussie look bad. I'm from Victoria and I follow the AFL, not the NRL. Go Geelong! (Starts singing the Geelong theme song)


	10. Chapter 10: On The Train

Miss Munchkin would like all readers to know that she does not own the characters of Harry Potter and that no money is being made from this story.

Mr Mooney would like to give Miss Munchkin a hug for being honest and would like to send Mr Padfoot back to Britain.

Mr Prongs agrees with Mr Mooney and would like Miss Munchkin to hurry up and get them to the zoo.

Mr Padfoot would like to inform Mr Prongs and Mr Mooney that he hates them and that there are no stags, nor werewolves, at the zoo.

Mrs Lily would like the men to shut up and leave Miss Munchkin alone so she can get on with writing the story.

Miss Amy agrees with Mrs Lily and would like to inform Mr Padfoot that if he doesn't behave, he is having a flea bath.

Mr Padfoot would like to inform everyone that he is going to run and hide.

Miss Munchkin would like Mr Padfoot to get back into her story. Or Else.

I'm on holidays nbow so you should be getting a few chapters. Please be patient. I write as fast as I can.

**Chapter 10: On The Train  
**(Yay, double figures)

May 8th, 1981-Frankston Train Station, Victoria, Australia

The train pulled up to the platform and the group filed onto the train. They chose a group of seats close to each other. James and Lily sat on one double seat, with Harry between them and Remus and Amy on the seat opposite them. Sirius and Samantha sat beside them and Michael and Amanda were opposite them.

"So," Sirius began, looking at his little blue ticket. Amanda and Michael had 'validated' all their tickets, with Remus helping. "What exactly does this ticket do?"

"It lets you travel on any train, tram, or bus in the Met system. But don't worry, we are only going on the train," Amanda informed him. Sirius looked at her and smiled at her. Harry started to struggle and crawled onto his mother's lap, so he could see out the window. Remus picked him up helped him to watch what was going on outside. Lily and Amy got into another discussion, this time about how cute Australian men were. Amanda joined them and Michael, James and Sirius started talking about pranks. As Michael filled them in on how good the Meanies were at pulling pranks, Sirius and James formulated a plan. With Michael's help, they could get those kids back for anything they tried to pull on the Marauders. Michael was fascinated as he heard about the pranks the Marauders had pulled. He was actually quite good at imitations and could pull a good prank him self.

* * *

Remus was watching out the widow with Harry and was telling him what station they were at. Sirius took Harry from Remus and started to teach him how to say 'dungbomb', much to the distress of Lily. After about an hour, they arrived at Melbourne Central station. Amanda led them to the end of the platform but before they could get there… 

Lily looked at Sirius and was surprised to see him empty handed.

"Sirius?"

"Yes, Lily?"

"Where's Harry?"

Sirius looked around and then looked at the train, which was already out of the station.

"Uh oh?"

"You lose my son and all you can say is 'uh oh'?"

"Oops?" Sirius was looking quite distressed. Then he heard a familiar giggle. He looked at Amy who pointed to Remus. Remus, with a smile on his face, handed the raven-haired child over to his distressed godfather.

"Never teach my son to say 'dungbomb' again, Sirius Black. Never."

* * *

Amanda led them up and around to another platform, one that had the words 'Upfield Line' written in bold letters on a sign. They caught the train that appeared a few minutes later and got off at Royal Park Station. This time, Sirius kept a close eye on where Harry was at all times. 

They had arrived at the Melbourne Zoo.

TBC…

Not a bad chapter, if I do say so myself, seeing as I'm on a train at the moment too. Thanks to all my reviewers. I love the funny reviews that I keep getting. I not only give in to the majority of my reviewers, telling me they want more chapters, I also give into the funny reviews.

Thanks to the following reviewers: Mischievous Crystal, ilikellamas (Brisbane won, unfortunately), Charlottay (they may go to Sovereign Hill), Jamie88, maraudergirl7, Tokyo-Titan, Dragon, Beansie, Ally French, James-Padfoot, Sparky, WildSong, evil-pillow (love your name), and Maison-Rosae.

**Clashachu**. You are hilarious. You're right. The plural of moose should be 'meese' . I'm glad to see that Remus agrees with you, even if James and Sirius don't

**Undomiel2007**, I could never get tired of your reviews, mate.

Preview: Chapter Eleven

_Harry put his hand on the glass and watched as the snake slithered to where he was._

_Green eyes met amber as Harry and the snake looked at each other._

_Then, the glass disappeared. _

"_Harry!" James yelled, as the snake advanced on his only child._


	11. Chapter 11: At the Zoo

Disclaimer: Lily: Mrs Lily and Mr Harry would like to inform you that Miss Munchkin does not own the characters that you recognise from the Harry Potter series and would like to express her delight at the amount of days left until the next book arrives. Mr Prongs would like to express his delight that a series of books has been written about his son. Mr Padfoot would like to register his astonishment hat Snape has become a professor and why is he a wanted, insane, mass murderer? Mr Mooney would like to hit Mr Padfoot over the back of the head so that he will stop annoying Miss Munchkin so she can get back to the story. Miss Munchkin would like to give Mr Mooney a hug, thank him for getting Mr Padfoot away from her, and would like to register her astonishment that Severus Snape appears n a Melbourne Zoo. Miss Munchkin would also like to give a sinister laugh of what Messer's Prongs, Mooney and Padfoot will do to said Slytherin when they see him. Mwahahaha.

To all of you disappointed that Sirius didn't lose Harry on the train, Melbourne Zoo s quite large and Harry is quite small. By the end of this chapter, James and Sirius will be under a vengeful Lily's wrath.

**Chapter 11: At The Zoo.**

May 8th, 1981- Melbourne Zoo, Victoria, Australia.

Lily and Remus paid the zookeeper using Muggle money as James 'helped' by reading the prices.

"Adults, 16 years and over, $20. Children, 4 to 15 years, $9.50. Children under four years free. Cool. Harry's free."

Sirius, however, was looking at the attractions. "Reptiles? Cool. Maybe Snape will in there. You know James, in the actually cage."

James laughed, thinking of Snape the Snake.

Lily hired a stroller for Harry and they begun their walk. Around the zoo they went, Jams picking up Harry and showing him all the animals. Harry's favourite was the Butterfly House, where he could actually touch a butterfly.

They saw a couple of moose eating grass and watched them for a few minutes.

"Remus?"

"Yes, Sirius."

"What's the plural of moose?"

"It's the same Sirius. You would say 'there is a couple of moose'"

"Why wouldn't it be 'meese'? I mean, you say 'geese' instead of 'gooses', so why not 'meese' instead of 'mooses'?"

"For starters, there is no such word as 'mooses' it's just 'moose', and for seconds, that's the way the English language is."

"All right Mooney. You and your language win this round."

"It's you language too, Sirius"

"Not if it's so complicated, it's not. When I'm Minister of Magic, I'm changing the whole language"

"Yes Sirius, you do that," James said to his best friend, while exchanging a smile with Remus. They both knew how Sirius was. He would fight for a cause that was hopeless.

They kept going around the Zoo and eventually got to the Reptile House. Lily, Amy and Samantha had a rest outside while Sirius, Remus, Amanda and Michael went into the Reptile house. James picked up Harry and asked him, "Do you want to see the snakes and frogs Harry?"

"Fwogs!" Harry cried. He loved frogs.

James took him into the Reptile House and put him on the ground. James watched as his son crawled over to where the frogs were and looked through the class. He stepped over to Sirius, glancing over at the mischievous frog-loving child that was his son every few seconds.

"Hey Prongs, look at this," Sirius said.

James looked at what Sirius was pointing at. He smiled at the lizard lounging on the rock. When e looked back towards Harry, he thought he saw a familiar looking person. Long, greasy black hair, large crooked nose and an evil sneer on his face. James looked at Sirius, wondering if he had seen it too. When he looked back, the man was gone. He shook his head and looked back at the frogs area. But the little raven-haired boy was gone. Harry had walked away from the frogs and was now at the cage of a boa constrictor. James started to walk over to him.

"Harry, hop away from there," James called. But Harry, being a young child, had selective hearing. (A/N: Selective hearing, for anyone who dosen't know, is a 'condition' that every child has, where they only hear what they want to hear. Teenagers have it too.)

Harry put his hand on the glass and watched as the snake slithered to where he was.

Green eyes met amber as Harry and the snake looked at each other.

Then, the glass disappeared.

"Harry!" James yelled, as the snake advanced on his only child.

James pulled out his wand but didn't attack, for fear of harming his precious son.

The Constrictor wrapped around Harry, gave him a gentle squeeze and then crawled out through the door. Harry petted the snake on the head before it left and then crawled towards the frightened looking man. "Dada"

"Don't you dare 'dada' me, Harry James Potter. We are going ight outside to talk to your mother."

"James, you prat. Lily will kill you," Remus said grabbing a hold of Harry before James could.

Just then, James heard a scream.

"Lily!"

He had just remembered that Lily was an ophidiophobic. Lily had a fear of snakes. And her only child had just let one loose.

A/N: Dun dun dahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh. Mwahaha. Lily is afraid of snakes and her son is a parselmouth. Yes, I know Voldemort was meant to have given Harry his power to talk to snakes, but this kid is special. What is Harry, who may be a descendant of Godric Gryffindor, had some of Salzar Slytherins blood in him to? In this fanfic, Harry is a parselmouth. And Lily hates snakes.

Oh, and clascachu? Go Meese. And kindly get the Marauders out of your brain and back into my story. Do you want more chapters? If so, had 'em back, I ain't done with them yet. Remus still has to annoy the Meanies. And Sirius still has to talk to the Prime Minister of Australia about his thoughts on changing the English language to include the word 'meese'. Kindly give me the Marauders back so I can torment them some more.


	12. Chapter 12: Remus vs Venom

Disclaimer:

Harry: Anything you recognise from my adventures at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry (ie. Harry Potter series) does not belong to the author.

Munchkin: Harry? Why are you here? You should be at JK Rowling's place, preparing for the release of 'Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince'.

Harry: thought I'd drop in and say hi. Also wanted to see what I looked like as a baby.

Munchkin: Ok. Stay as long as you want.

Harry: Thanks. Should be at school but I have Potions next so I thought I'd skip it.

Munchkin: Ah, Harry? Snape ain't at Hogwarts. He's here in my story.

Harry: Umm, I'll be going then. Bye.

Munchkin: Harry? Can you do something for me?

Harry: What is it? (Munchkin whispers in his ear) Sure. The Munchkin would like to give a big hug to all her reviewers and I would like to invite them to continue on with me and the Marauders as we enjoy our holiday to Australia. Now, I have to go. Give my nine month old self a hug, would ya?

Munchkin: Sure. Bye Harry.

Accidentally deleted this chapter so I had to do it again. Oh well.

**Chapter 12: Mooney vs. Venom**

May 8th, 1981- Melbourne Zoo, Victoria, Australia.

The snake was advancing on Lily as James, Remus, Sirius and Harry got outside. As much as she wanted too, Lily couldn't pull out her wand. There were far too many Muggles around. Remus had an idea. He quickly ran into the male toilets and transformed into his wolf Animagus. He too had taken the potion to transform into an Animagus but his fellow Marauders, Lily, Samantha, Helen nor even Amy knew of it. He quickly transformed into Mooney and ran out into the crowded place. Using his advanced hearing, he heard screams and yelling that told him that the people were running. His smell and eyesight established that very few people were left in the area. Three adult males, three adult females, one teenage female, one teenage male and a young child in need of a diaper change. Remus growled and ran through the snakes' line of eyesight.

His gamble paid off. The snake turned its attention towards Remus. Remus growled again, this time a warning to the snake. To his surprise, the snake hissed back and he understood.

"Leave me," the snake hissed, "I only wish to hunt."

"No," Remus growled, "You will not touch a human. These will not hurt you. I give you my word."

"What good is the word of a wolf to a snake? Unless there is something you are not telling me. No wolf I have ever meet has understood me. Who are you?"

"My human name is Remus, I am a descendant of the first Roman, Romulus."

"Ah, yes. I have heard of the legend. Which line are you of?"

"The Lupin line. I can understand you because an ancestor of mine married a Parselmouth. I have inherited the ability. Now, I have introduced myself. You are?"

"I am Venom. Descendant of the line of Noghri, the companion of Salazar Slytherin. You are human?"

"Yes."

"Did you attend the school created by Slytherin and his cohorts?"

"Hogwarts, yes I did attend it."

"Were you a Slytherin?"

"No, I was a Gryffindor."

"Scum! You must die!"

_Uh oh_, Remus thought, _this quickly took a turn for the worst_. He dodged as the snake attacked. Venom, even though he was such a large snake, was quite quick. Remus knew that when a snake was threatened, it would retreat and hide. But Venom was not frightened, he was convinced that Remus must die. Luckily, Remus was still a young wolf and very agile. Remus jumped over the Boa Constrictor as it lunged at him.

"Very well, wolf," Venom hissed, "if you will not die, perhaps the humans will satisfy my hunger"

Remus glanced quickly at where his pack mates were. His fear level dropped a bit when he noticed that only James and Sirius were still there. Both looked ready to draw their wands and attack if they needed to. Venom curled his long body around the wolf as Remus' attention wavered. Remus quickly looked around at the Constrictor but he was too late. Venom had him in his grasp.

Remus struggled but Venom tightened his grip. Remus heard a bark and glanced at Sirius. He saw, instead, a large black dog heading in his direction. James had his wand out and Padfoot ran straight for the snake and wolf. Remus was finding it harder to breath and, in a final effort, howled loudly, before collapsing from lack of breath.

Sirius heard the howl and fear filled the pit of his stomach as he recognised it. That howl belonged to Mooney. But Sirius knew that Remus wasn't an Animagus. _It doesn't matter now_, the other voice in his head, that of Padfoot, told him, _just save Mooney_. Sirius then realised what the howl was. It was a last ditch effort from Mooney to communicate with him. _Mooney says at the back of its neck_, Padfoot told him. _The whole thing is one bloody big neck_, Sirius told the dog. _The base of the back of its head you moron_, Padfoot scolded his human counterpart, _hurry up and save Mooney or Remus will die too_.

Sirius leaped over the coils of snake holding his friend and used his powerful jaws to bite down at the base of the snakes head. The snake hissed and released Remus who, because he had collapsed and could no longer concentrate to use magic, transformed back into his human form. The snake struggled as the dog bit down harder. Sirius kept the snake close to the ground but found he was struggling. _This snake is strong_, Sirius thought. He was having trouble controlling Padfoot who, upon seeing his best friend collapse, was allowing his killing instincts to arise.

Sirius was about to give up when he felt a thud and the snake go limp. He let go, ready to attack again if need be but saw a hoof in front of him and what appeared to be blood on the ground. He looked down at the snakes' head and saw a flattened mess. Prongs, now standing in front of his victim, had used his powerful hooves to smash the snakes' skull in. The Boa Constrictor was now dead. Sirius leapt over to where Remus was and transformed. He was joined a moment later by James. They tried in vain to wake their friend and were relieved to see Michael run over with a Zookeeper. The man was followed by others and some paramedics. They put Remus on a stretcher and then spoke to James.

"We need to take him to the Hospital immediately."

James was about to say something when he heard a scream.

"REMUS!"

Amy had discovered what had happened and was now running over to her wounded mate. She reached him and put her hand on his cheek, crying softly as she stroked his face. Sirius waked up behind her and gently pulled her away, so the paramedics could do their job. Amanda, Lily and Samantha ran over. Amanda held Harry as Lily checked James was not hurt and Samantha helped Sirius to comfort Amy. The paramedics started to wheel the stretcher to the Zoos gates. Michael handed a small black object to Lily.

"Use this to call us when you get to the hospital. Tell us where you are and we will get the others to you. Amanda's number is the third speed dial so just press 1 and then the green phone button." Like Remus, Michael was calm in the face of danger and took charge of the situation. Lily and Amy went to the Zoo with Remus and the others went to the head Zookeepers office. Amanda took Harry and her and Samantha went to change him. Michael stayed with James and Sirius, in case they needed any help.

The Zookeeper showed them a video surveillance tape. They watched as a wolf was attacked by a Boa Constrictor. Then James swore. The tape included full footage of Sirius and he transforming into Padfoot and Prongs. They were busted. Muggles had seen magic being used. They had broken the law and were now powerless. The Zookeeper looked shocked at what he had just seen and ejected the tape.

James, Sirius and Michael watched as the Zookeeper picked up the phone and called the police.

_Uh oh_, thought Michael, _we are so dead_.

A/N: Uh oh is right Michael. You, James and Sirius are in big trouble. Wait until your mother hears of this. Now, a challenge to all readers: did anyone spot where Snape was in this chapter? Yes, he was here. Can you find him?

AA/N: I know, I said Lily would be angry at James and Sirius at the end of last chapter but what do you think she is going to do to the two of them when she hears about this? Give 'em a hug? Say "oh thank you Sirius for rescuing Remus"? I think not.

AAA/N: Did any one like Venom? Bit of a twist with Remus being a Parselmouth, huh?

Ok, Absolutely Last A/N: Ok. So I said that Harry has some Slytherin blood in him. Think I might change that story slightly. He has some of Salazar Slytherins blood on him **but** he is not a descendant of him. How is this possible, I hear you ask? Let us just say that Harry has some of **Remus'** blood in him. Can you guess how? Let your imaginations go wild.


	13. Chapter 13: The RMMH

Disclaimer: You heard Harry in the last chapter. I own nothing. I'm just a poor TAFE student trying to become a Library Technician. Please don't sue me

Ok. I'm sorry. Harry will not be lost at the Zoo. This story has taken a different turn. But don't worry. James and Sirius will have to look after Harry and, well, to men in their early twenties and a young child prone to walking off? Sounds like it's gonna happen. But. Will Harry walk off or will he be taken? You will find out.

**Chapter 13: The RMMH**

May 8th, 1981- **The RMMH, Melbourne, Victoria, Australia.**

The ambulance pulled out of the Zoo and Lily quickly pulled something from Remus' pocket. Enough damage had been done today and Lily didn't need the paramedic finding any of their wands. Unfortunately, the paramedic, whose name was Richard turned around and spotted it. He smiled.

"Thought so. Phil, head for the RMMH. Don't worry," he told Amy and Lily, "he'll be fine."

Lily smiled when Richard showed her his wand. "You're a wizard."

"Yes. Anything I need to know about your friend here?"

Lily got worried. She knew that she couldn't tell about Remus' secret but she also knew that a doctor would find out eventually. But then again, it was quite awhile until the full moon.

"Not that I know of."

The ambulance quickly arrived outside of an ugly building that looked far too unsanitary for a hospital. The two paramedics jumped out and took Remus up to the front door. Lily watched with Amy as they walked directly through the door. The two women followed them and found themselves inside a clean, white building, far differ from the outside.

They followed the men until a lady in a cream smock stopped them.

"Excuse me miss, but you can't go down there."

"That's my boyfriend," Amy said, tears flowing down the usually composed woman's face, "he needs me."

"I understand but I need you to fill some forms out so we can help him get better quicker."

Amy sadly nodded and she and Lily followed the women.

It was then that the Healers discovered the bite mark on Remus and deduced that they had a werewolf on their hands.

**Head Zookeeper's Office, Melbourne Zoo, Victoria, Australia.**

James and Sirius looked at the Head Zookeeper as the man clutched the video. Both tried to formulate a plan but neither of the young men could. Then the Zookeepers face went blank and he adopted a carefree, far away look. The two British men looked at the young Australian in the room. Michael stood beside them, wand pointed at the Zookeeper. He walked over to the man and took the video. James stood and tapped the video cassette with his wand, vanishing it.

"Was that the only surveillance video?" Michael asked his fellow Australian.

The man nodded, "No more."

"Good," Michael turned to the other men, who looked at him, "We need to leave before…"

Alas, Michael could not finish his sentence. At that moment, the police arrived.

Now, they really were in trouble.

**RMMH**

Helen Apparated into the RMMH and looked around. She ran over to Amy and immediately asked about Remus.

"He's still unconscious. The snake cracked a few ribs."

Amy looked petrified and Lily worried. It was then that Helen noticed the lack of males. James, Sirius and Harry were nowhere to be seen. Samantha was also missing. But so were her two children. Michael and Amanda, Lily told her, were at the Zoo. James and Sirius would have to explain what happened and they were likely to hex the Zookeepers.

The Healers called them in and told them that Remus would wake soon. Helen looked around and noticed that Remus was in a private room. The Healers had discovered he truth about her beloved cousin. They knew that Remus was a werewolf and had isolated him. She shared this with Lily.

"But they still talked about him like he was normal. Usually, they treat him wrong, like he is a piece of slime."

"Australians are different Lily. We welcome people of all types here. That's why we are so diverse."

"But, I hear about racism and everything. Australians treat foreigners like scum."

"No, not all of us think that way. Only the extremists think that way. A true Australian doesn't care about skin colour or place of birth. We will welcome anyone wih open arms and a mug of beer. It's just they way we are. Oh, well we don't welcome terrorists and drug dealers and such but you know what I mean."

Lily smiled. She really did like Australians.

**Australian Ministry of Magic, Canberra, ACT (Australian Capital Territory), Australia**

James, Sirius, Michael and Samantha sat at the Australian Ministry of Magic. Fortunately, the Aurors had been notified when Michael had used magic and had come to tell him off. James and Sirius were relieved until they had been told that they would have to go the Ministry. Unfortunately, the Ministry Headquarters was located in Canberra. They were no longer in Victoria. James, while being led out of the Zoo, had seen Amanda. He slightly shook his head at her and Amanda had turned away and gone to the Zoo Cafeteria. Samantha had walked into the office moment after the Aurors and was now with the boys. The boys gave an account of what had happened, James and Sirius saying that they had killed the snake with magic. The Aurors were unconvinced, saying that they had seen bite marks. An Auror looked up their names on the British Magical Registrar and discovered Remus' secret. They were then released.

Michael sat in the kitchen of his house with James and Sirius. Samantha had gone to take a shower.

"I just don't understand. Why did they let us off?" Sirius said, pacing the floor.

James stared thoughtfully into the fireplace where they had just Flooed to. He then heard a load POP. Someone had Apparated.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?"

Michael stood, drawing his wand. James and Sirius grabbed one of Michael's arms each and held him back. An elderly looking man stood in the doorway, with a greasy haired young man beside him and a stern looking older witch on his other side.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape had appeared in the house.

_Oh uh_, Michael thought, _Mum and Dad will have a fit if I tell them I let strangers into the house_.

A/N:

Munchkin: Michael, I think you have other things to worry about young man. You have already used illegal magic, attacked a Muggle, been taken to Auror Headquarters, used the Floo network without your parents permission and now you have to explain to your mother why her favourite cousin has been attacked.

Michael: I am in trouble, aren't I?

Munchkin: Yes you are. But don't worry, she already knows about Remus.

Michael: Ok. So instead of being killed, buried 6 feet under and erased from the family history, I'm just going to be killed?

Munchkin: No. It's worse then that.

Michael: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Munchkin: Yes. (Notices someone reviewing her story). Ah, my faithful reviewer. By now you have realized that you shouldn't listen to any hints that I give you. Sirius and James will be told off by Lily, have no doubt. James will lose Harry in Victoria somewhere, have no doubt. Remus will explain how he became an Animagus, have no doubt. They will travel to Sovereign Hill in Ballarat, have no doubt. Michael will get his brothers back with the Marauders help, have no doubt. Other then that, the remainder of the story is as much an enigma to you as it is to me. Now please review. Flames are welcome as long as they have someway tat I can improve the story on it. Flushing the story down the toilet is not an option. Thank you and goodnight.


	14. Chapter 14: A Werewolves Tale

Disclaimer: I own only the plot and some characters. I'm just a poor TAFE student trying to become a Library Technician. Please don't sue me.

Um, just a warning. A tiny bit of a spoiler for HBP but unless you've actually read the book, I doubt you will pick it up. In fact you won't cause you needed to pay attention while you were reading HBP, so unless you've read it, you won't recognise the spoiler and it doesn't give away the plot to HBP so don't worry. Just thought I'd tell you because I hate it when no warnings are given.

* * *

Recap:

"I just don't understand. Why did they let us off?" Sirius said, pacing the floor.

James stared thoughtfully into the fireplace where they had just Flooed to. He then heard a load POP. Someone had Apparated.

"Maybe I can be of assistance?"

Michael stood, drawing his wand. James and Sirius grabbed one of Michael's arms each and held him back. An elderly looking man stood in the doorway, with a greasy haired young man beside him and a stern looking older witch on his other side.

Albus Dumbledore, Minerva McGonagall and Severus Snape had appeared in the house.

_Oh uh_, Michael thought, _Mum and Dad will have a fit if I tell them I let strangers into the house_.

* * *

**Chapter 14: A Werewolves Tale**

May 8th, 1981- Helen's House, Victoria, Australia.

Albus Dumbledore looked at the young boy who was being restrained y the two Marauders.

"Michael calm down," James said, "This is Albus Dumbledore, the Headmaster of Hogwarts."

Michael stopped struggling and lowered his wand.

"Thank you, young man," Albus said, smiling, "We wouldn't want you using illegal magic twice in one day, would we? I dare say that Helen will be upset enough as it is."

James frowned, "Professor, Remus is hurt."

"I know James, he will be alright. But there is something I must tell you, an amount of important information that Remus asked me to tell you if you eve discovered his secret."

Sirius was confused, much more then usual. "But we've known about Mooney for years now."

Albus gave an understanding smile, "No Sirius, not about Remus being a werewolf. Though it does have something to do with him. Perhaps we could discuss this over a nice cup of tea?"

Albus looked at Michael and Michael nodded. His mother had met the aging wizard at Remus' graduation and had told the young boy about him. He knew that this man was safe so he led him into the living room. Michael wasn't sure about the other man though. He looked about James and Sirius' age but he looked, well, Michael wasn't exactly sure he could describe it in words. The man had an air of evilness about him and Michael immediately disliked him. Michael got tea and coffee out, as well as some biscuits.

Albus smiled at him, "Thank you. You must be young Michael."

Michael nodded and listened as the ancient wizard begun to talk.

"The history of the Lupin family begins many years ago. In Ancient Rome, to be exact. By now, Remus would have told you the tale of Romulus and Remus?" He waited for nods from the two Marauders. "An ancestor of Romulus married an ancestor of one of the greatest wizards of all time, Merlin. An ancestor of these two married an heir to the Slytherin line and Remus is a descendant of all three. Romulus, Merlin and Salazar Slytherin. When the line of Merlin and Romulus met Slytherin, a spell was cast. Every third generation a wizard or witch of great power would be born.

Unfortunately, there was a negative effect. Something of ill nature would affect the wizard or witch. A curse would be in effect from the moment that child was born. Remus' parents were concerned when they heard that his mother, Antonia, was pregnant. This child would be that third generation and they knew something would be wrong. They were delighted when Remus was born and happy to find that he was normal. Or at least as normal as a young wizard could be.

When Remus was four years of age, however, disaster struck. A werewolf by the name of Fenrir Greyback bit Remus, and he transformed into Mooney at the next full moon. Antonia and Damian Lupin were distraught. The first child with the power of his ancestor to be born uncursed had suddenly been cursed. Now, a werewolf would usually not have been accepted into Hogwarts, but Remus had a power in him that could not be left alone. When the previous Headmaster, Armando Dippet, retired and I took over Hogwarts, I realised the complexity of the situation. I allowed Remus to attend Hogwarts if he gave me his word that he would go to the Shrieking Shack every full moon and transform there. Remus, as you are both well aware, quickly became one of the most intelligent, powerful wizards to ever grace Hogwarts.

Now, I am sure you both wonder how your friend became an Animagus without you two knowing?" Albus waited as both James and Sirius nodded. "One o the things Merlin is known for is his ability to transform into any creature. Remus partially inherited this talent. He, of course, transforms once a month, but he can also transform into one other animal. Because of his connection to Romulus and Remus, who were suckled by a she-wolf in Roman history, he is able to transform into a wolf. His ability to talk to snakes, he inherited from Slytherin himself. The three powers: the ability to morph, his wolf like abilities and his ability to speak Parseltoungue, come from the spell that was cast on his line. Remus, being quite, caring and sensible, will not flaunt these powers. He uses them only in moments of dire need. I trust that you two will not try to encourage him to abuse his powers?"

James and Sirius looked at each other and then gave Dumbledore their innocent looks. Albus and Minerva, both yet to be fooled by these looks, simply glanced at each other and smiled.

Michael, who had been forgotten by the adults, sat quietly on the floor and listened. He knew his brothers were up in their room and weren't causing trouble but he didn't want to know what they could do with this information. Michael was just thinking about how important it was for the Lupin line not to be wiped out when he heard a sound from the fireplace. Michael stood and watched as his father looked around the living room.

Adam was in shock. He saw the people in his house and only recognised three. He looked at his youngest son.

"Michael, you want to explain to your dad what's going on before he hexes Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall. Coe to think of it Adam, do us a favour and hex him," Sirius said, pointing at Snape.

"Michael," Adam said, "What's going on?"

TBC…

Mwahaha. Please check below if you have previously reviewed for Chapter 13.

* * *

How many times do I have to tell you reviewers? Remus is not Harry's dad (that means you PadfootGal). You will find out about their blood connection in a few chapters. Now for the last time, PadfootGal and Clashachu, give Remus, Harry, Sirius, Snape, Samantha, James, Lily, Voldy, the Zookeeper, Michael, Amy and anyone else you've stolen back to me so I can write Chapter 15.

Clashachu: will you please stop harassing the Marauders? I really need them. I mean, come on. Remus is my favourite character. Who says he's expendable? I do like Legend of Zelda, especially Ocarina of Time, but I'm not too big on fanfiction about it. I'll give your story a try though. Love the new Pokemon and love your Animagus form. Mine's a Squirtle. Any way, Remus and I have made up and given each other hugs. He knows I won't let him die. Snape maybe, but not my favourite werewolf.

Maraudergirl7: In this story, snakes ARE evil.

Jamie88: Thanks. Don't worry about 'poor Remus,' he will be fine. At least Venom is out of the way now and not terrorising any poor Australians.

Miss Sassy666: Glad you like my sense of humour. Good writing? I didn't think so but I shall take your word for it. Michael might get in a lot of trouble and Remus will be fine.

Gemm: I am, am I? Well, that's good to know. Sorry to hear about your sunburn. Thanks, and you're right. Remus is a sexy beast. Well, I imagine him to be. Not entirely sure of my opinion about David Thewlis' moustache though.

Jecca: Glad you like it.

Thoughts and Pondering: Glad you like it. Never been to England although I want too. The chapter when they are on the plane takes about 15 hours in my plan so, whatever. Just imagine it took 18 hours. I leave a lot to the imagination in this story.

PadfootGal: Flames? Glad Remus sorted you out. Sirius, please stop her; I don't want Voldemort in this story. Although he may appear, I'm not sure. PadfootGal, you go kill Peter and get your knife back. (looks around) OH NO! PadfootGal, run. The cheerleaders are coming to get me! They want to be in my story!

Undomial2007: my man, you are correct. Snape was one of the adult males at the zoo. It was an extremely vague description and I wanted to know who read the story that carefully. Harry would like to do something (Harry hugs Undomiel2007) Thanks for all your reviews, not just for this story but for my Narnia one too.


End file.
